<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's work this out by CosmioStar, Creator_Cia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035954">Let's work this out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar'>CosmioStar</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Cia/pseuds/Creator_Cia'>Creator_Cia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentence Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, rating just for caution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Cia/pseuds/Creator_Cia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji - “I’m sorry I didn’t know that triggered you, I’ll never do it again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentence Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's work this out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DAMNIT”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Ryuji paced the floor of his room, expression screwed with irritation and his jaw clenched. You were surprised he could even continue to pace considering the floor was covered in a mess he himself had caused. You pulled a little more into yourself as he kicked his kotatsu, causing a loud noise to reverberate through the room. Whatever Kamoshida had said clearly affected him. No matter how hard the blonde tried to avoid the man, he always found a way to pop back up. You can’t blame him for being mad, but still…</p>
<p>You flinched yet again as he kicked his skateboard, causing it to crash into the wall next to the corner you’d pushed yourself into. You’re not sure if it was the sound of the skateboard, some sound you had made, but Ryuji flew around to face your direction, fists clenched and rage overflowing his gaze. Fear coursed through your veins. You made a more prominent squeak in fear, covered your eyes and curled in on yourself. You were waiting for a hit, an object being thrown at you, <em>anything</em>, but it never came.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…”  He calls your name, moving towards you but stopping when he saw you flinch further away from him. “I… oh shit, I went too far…” He didn’t move any closer to you, shifting his feet whilst debating whether or not to back away and give you more room. Taking a deep breath, he slowly crouched down in front of you. Making a point to keep his voice low now, not wanting to scare you any more than you already. </p>
<p>You slowly move your hands away from your face, however, not moving away from your corner. A voice in the back of your mind still telling you to be cautious, even though this was your <b>boyfriend</b>. You trusted him and he trusted you. He caught onto your hesitance and decided to sit on the floor fully, crossing his legs and placing his hand’s palm upon his knees.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that in front of you… my anger really got the best of me, but that’s no excuse for me to get like that in front of you.” His voice was soft, well, as soft as he could make it. </p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, you slowly released the tension from your body, slowly kneeling down on the floor. Still staying in the corner as you said your piece. “I-I… I probably should be apologizing for never telling you about my” you gestured around with your hands “‘thing’ with yelling… I just… I get so scared. Past experiences and all, and it just triggers so much fear in me… I didn’t wanna be hurt like that again…” You voice losing volume as you finish talking, wrapping your arms around yourself.</p>
<p>He scratched his head and looked down a bit solemnly, mentally hitting himself at not realizing your discomfort sooner. He had always noticed how you flinch, even just the tiniest bit when he’d raise his voice. He’d never asked you about it and now he regrets it. Looking up at you again he takes a deep breath and starts to speak. </p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologize, even if you didn’t tell me about your past stuff, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. <b>I’m sorry I didn’t know that triggered you, I’ll never do it again.</b>” You could see how he was beating himself up over this whole thing which made you feel worse. He wasn’t trying to hurt you, he’d never hurt you. Physically or mentally. You’re drawn from your thoughts as your boyfriend stands up and moves further away from you. “I… should I leave? I can give you space to calm down. I just” he makes a frustrated noise and scrubs a hand over his face “I don’t know what I can do to help you. I don’t want to scare you anymore than I already did.” When you didn’t respond he took your silence as a request to leave. However, you were quick to latch onto his arm.</p>
<p>“Don’t! Please don’t leave me” He’s startled by your sudden weight but quickly wraps his arms around you. “I never… talked to anyone about this. I don’t know what to say. Where to start.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” His arms tighten their grip on your body. “Hell, you don’t have to tell me anything. You’ve been through shit, and I can understand that.” One of his hands begins rubbing soothing circles over your back. “You don’t have to tell me a damn thing, but I’m also here for you if you do. You don’t need to be scared to tell me things. I would never judge you, and I will support you however I can. Even if that’s just by holding you like this.” You’re both crying at this point. You had so many things you wanted to tell him. But for now, you just wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms.</p>
<p>“<em>Thank you.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has also been posted on our writing blog <a href="https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/626816995626729472/sentence-starter-ryuji-sakamoto">Starlit-stories</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>